


with you

by hoseokmin



Series: multi-fandom songfics [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Tree, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokmin/pseuds/hoseokmin
Summary: wonwoo felt guilty that he and his boyfriend had to live with close to nothing. at least they had each other.





	with you

wonwoo watched as the snow fell down lazily in front of him while he was sheltered from the bus stop awning. he checked his watch, the bus would be here in five minutes. if his boyfriend didn’t hurry, he’d miss it. by association, so would wonwoo himself.

just as the four minute mark passed, said boyfriend was seen waddling down the street with bags weighing down his arms. wonwoo grinned, his expression softening as soonyoung came closer. he hadn’t seen him all day. he didn’t realize how much he missed him.

_soonyoung was turning him into a total sap and, to be honest, he didn’t care. he’d be a sap anytime for the boy that made his heart swell with warmth and love. he was in love._

“you almost missed the bus,” wonwoo said, taking some of the bags off of his boyfriend’s arms.

“sorry,” soonyoung said, his cheeks and nose pink from the cold. he smiled. “we needed milk and i had enough tips today to get cookies too!”

soonyoung’s eyes brightened at that and wonwoo felt a pang of guilt settle in his stomach. life was hard for them currently— soonyoung had to resort to waiting tables and wonwoo had an internship at a magazine office, which didn’t bring any money in, and a part time job in a grocery store, which didn’t bring enough in. soonyoung deserved the entire world and wonwoo couldn’t afford it. it was sad they got excited to afford something as trivial as cookies.

wonwoo let out a shaky breath as he adjusted the bags in his arms. soonyoung leaned against him, his head lolling against his boyfriend’s arm. “how was your day?”

wonwoo pressed his lips against soonyoung’s black hair. “the usual. grocery store was slow this morning,” he said softly, his fingers playing with the plastic of the bags. “the boss at the magazine hates me, i just know it.”

“no one hates you, nonu,” soonyoung said, looking up at him with shiny eyes and pink ears. “i personally love you.”

wonwoo grinned and would’ve kissed him there if the bus hadn’t chose to arrive at that exact moment.

 

 

as they got off the bus at their stop and prepared themselves to walk two more blocks to their apartment, soonyoung stopped to look at the park adjacent from the awning. the trees were decorated for christmas and the fairy lights twinkled in the branches. he sighed dreamily.

“what are you thinking about?” wonwoo asked, admiring the awestruck twinkle in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“i’d love to go over there,” soonyoung said. “it’s so pretty... like it’s in another world, another time.”

wonwoo hummed and took soonyoung’s hand, guiding him across the street and to the untouched snow of the small park. he sat their bags down by a bench (the park was deserted — anyone with a brain would be at home, sipping hot chocolate and watching holiday movies

nor he or soonyoung ever claimed to have a brain)

soonyoung looked at him curiously as he took both of his hands and walked backwards toward the twinkling tree. “wonwoo, our food—“

“it’ll be okay for a few minutes,” he interrupted, pulling the other closer in his arms.

the snow was falling in thick, heavy clumps that surrounded them, making the tree ahead of them seem much more magical than it should. wonwoo looked at soonyoung, the far off, distant look in his eyes as he watched the lights twinkle on and off on the tree.

“do you ever wonder what life would be like if things were different?” soonyoung asked suddenly, just as wonwoo’s eyes raked over the slope of his nose and curve of his cheek.

“what do you mean?”

soonyoung blew air out of his mouth, the hot breath causing a cloud that circled their heads. “if I didn’t injure my knee and went to dance school, or moved away to la instead of staying here in new york. or if I took that job working in a boring office. would I still be here, struggling to survive? would we have everything we wanted and needed?”

wonwoo thought for a second. “if things turned out differently, there’s a high chance we wouldn’t be together,” he said softly, the guilt in his stomach expanding. if soonyoung didn’t have him, he’d be better off.

soonyoung didn’t answer for a while. he just stared at the tree, his eyes contemplating wonwoo’s words.

“i don’t need anything else, then,” he finally said, looking at wonwoo now. he wrapped his arms around wonwoo’s neck, smiling brilliantly at him. wonwoo felt breathless, just like he always does when soonyoung’s attention was all on him. he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it. “if I can’t have you, none of it’s worth it.”

wonwoo felt like his heart was about to burst with pure affection. if it meant having soonyoung, it didn’t matter to him. he’d take their ratty apartment with awful plumbing, he’d take days where they didn’t know what their next meal would be, he’d take all the times they woke up and had no power. he’d take it all if it meant soonyoung was there and felt the same way.

soonyoung played with the hairs on the nape of his neck, smiling fondly up at him. all of the worries he had of soonyoung being unhappy melted away. all of the days he made sure soonyoung ate, leaving him hungry, was all worth it. for little moments like this, he’d do anything.

soonyoung’s body started to move to the beat of an unheard song, making wonwoo move himself. “i’m happy where we are,” soonyoung whispered. “we’re going through a rough spot, but it can’t last forever. everything is okay, you know, as long as it’s with you.”

wonwoo couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I churned this out in one day, inspired by chris brown’s ‘with you’ (except it’s jinho & kino from pentagon’s version akshbe) it’s not beta’d so I’m sorry for the problems!!!
> 
> it’s so fluffy im gonna die 
> 
> thank you for reading ilu all <3


End file.
